HATSUNE LOVE
by hatsune-kagaminetwins4
Summary: Hatsune Miku is a disturbed girl, firstyear highschool Sotnem academy, She then finds her friends and of course, a guy she likes. But she has this thing for her bestfriend, what would happen? see for yourself!
1. NEW

Chapter 1=New

I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID! =))

P.O.V. Miku

First day of school… The fact that I'm NEW. Uugh, I have not even stepped anywhere near the residence of our school I could totally tell It's going to be.. BORING… Everybody's gonna be like "_Hey who's this new kid? I bet she won't last a WEEK in this school" _ and many MANY more… I sigh again…

I took an Onion Leek and started eating.. MMMmmmmm LEEK.. The absolute BEST thing in the WORLD! Mmmmm….. YUMMY! I head out the door Finishing the leek and walking… SLOWLY…

I plan to be late… VERY LATE, So late that I might actually miss class! Just kidding.. But still, I could do that.. I don't plan to becoming "_popular"_ I just want a NORMAL High School life.. As if that's even possible for someone like me.. Come on! Cute girl? Long TEAL-colored hair? Adorable Pigtails? COME ON! Every year I move to another school. It's annoying! I can't even imagine that kind of life if you told me that 6 years ago.. Well guess what? I'm living it.. I was soo totally LOST in thoughts I did'nt even realize, I'm already IN SCHOOL.. Who's this blond eying me?

P.O.V. Rin

SCHOOL! Yes! Finally! I've been waiting for it since SUMMER! I could Finally see MY beloved LEN! Len is a totall! Kaito and Len are BESTFRIENDS, CLOSE-CLOSE FRIENDS. They totally rule the school, They are the hottest guys in School! The view of the two of them together.. OH MY… SO FREAKIN' GOOD!

They LOOK TOTALLY GREAT! Especially Len..Mmmmm Totally GORGEOUS LEN… SO EXCITED! SO FREAKIN' EXCITED I could SCREAM! Ohhh wait, I am Screaming..

"RIN! It's a bit EARLY FOR SCREAMING is'nt it?" MOM called from below

"Kya! Sorry MA!"I replied back..It's just that ahh! So excited… Then a very delicious scent BLEW me away… OH MY! We have ORANGES! YEY! But I'm to excited.. I'll just eat breakfast in School.. Wlaking to School… BORING! You know why?

'CAUSE LEN's NOT HERE!' I smiled at myself.. I hope Len would talk to me… Kyaa~! Len! Ohhh.. my.. Len's soooooooo AWESOME!

"Hi Len!" I greeted… No reply

"…"Wow dead beat of SILENCE.

"LEN!"I shouted

"OH! Uhhh.. What?" LEN was looking at that GIRL! Not me! Grrrr.. Who's that GIRL! She's stealing LEN FROM ME! I'll make her so Miserable.. I'll BEFRIEND HER! Probably do something embarrassing her.. YES.. That's RIGHT!


	2. ADAPTING KINDA

POV LEN:

SCHOOL again.. Sigh.. I kinda excited this Time.. WEIRD. As Something's making me WANT to go to School.. The reason I don't want to is cause Every School day ius Just the same. I MEET Kaito around the corner somewhere there, We go to class together, We get chased by a Swarm of girls… Especially by this KAGAMINE Rin.. LIKE She matters to me… But She matters to Kaito, A LOT. Well I don't care 'bout her. She's just another "LEN FAN". I wonder if there will be Someone for me. I'm kinda getting BORED with my PROFILE in school.. Then AGAIN, I am very BLESSED to be ME.. I LOOK TOTALLY HOT! I go to School while eating BANANA.. Mmmmm BANANA's… While walking to School, I see Kaito by the CORNER _like I said.._ I thought to myself..

"Hey KAITO!" I called

"LEN! What's up? Have you seen KAGAMINE?"

"Kaito.. It's the First day of school and you look for KAGAMINE. You're not even worried How we'll escape those SWARMING girls later?"

"Can't help who you fall in love with LEN"

"ARE you even sure it's LOVE? How can youi be so sure?" I asked as we were about to step into the properties of the SCHOOL.. I sigh again..

"YES I AM SURE" Ahhhh.. I don't think that KAITO's SURE…

… Who's that GIRL? LONG teal-colored hair.. IN PIGTAILS TOO! And, WOW! She's.. She's… SOMETHING.. SHE"S not like the others. She's different… You wanna know how She's not like the others? She caught me lookin' at her and She does'nt scream… She just looks away with this SAD expression. I bet She's thinking I'm JUDGING HER… Awww… Don't be SAD beautiful girl…

"AHhhh.. Len, Now you feel what I feel" Kaito whispered when ge Caught me looking at that girl, who happened to sit alone trying to avoid everyone. She's really _"POPULAR"_ material, She just does'nt accept.

"ummm.. What do you mean?"

"Don't Make me a fool LEN.."

"WHAT?"

"I know that look LEN… You're falling for her…" WHAT? I'm just curious about her… I'm not.. I mean, I'm not.. AM I? I'm, CONFUSED…

"ahhhh.. you'll figure it out… See you LEN… I'll look for KAGAMINE…" HE said while walking away. Hmmm.. Beautiful girl, is your name as beautiful as you? Of course it is! The BEST EVER! No jewel could compare to you… Nothing at all…

"Hi LEN…"Voice called. NAhhh.. I'll Ignore… Who cares about KAGAMINE?

Ahhhh.. Beautiful Girl… Come talk to me Please…. Tell me your name.

"LEN!" Voice shouted. Real MOMENT BREAKER KAGAMINE…

"OH! Uhhh.. What?" I acted out. Kagamine there. Just eyeing me and the Beautiful girl… OKAY? It got awkward sooooo… Ummm…. What am I gonna do?

"Ohh.. Kagamine I ughhh…. Have to go find…. Ummm…. KAITO!" I made up.

"But LEN!" I heard her Complain. Ignore Len… JUST IGNORE… WALK towards that Beautiful GIRL and ask her name…. THEN AGAIN! MAYBE later…

"RUN LEN RUN!" KAITO shouted, and I started Running with him… Why? BECAUSE. A swarm of Girls started chasing us… we'll be safe in class…

POV MIKU

Who's this Blond girl EYEING ME…. OH NO! I can already hear her JUDGING and COMMENTS! _Sad face on_ When will I be normal MIKU? Who's this guy Infront of the Blond girl That's STARING… THAT's RIGHT, not eyeing… STARING at _me_. They look Alike. But obviously not related…The girl _seems_ to be calling the attention of the BOY… Who ever you are BOY, please! PLEASE turn your attention to the GIRL and not at me! YES! They seem to be Conversing… OH no! Boy! Don't come here! PLEASE!

"RUN LEN RUN!" A boy shouted while running of course… Being chased by… A LOT of girls. The Boy ran with him… OH.. the Boy's name must be LEN… That's a nice name…. But who was that running boy with the Blue Scarf… I have to admit… He's _cute_. I giggled to myself.

"Hey" Girl that eyed me A while ago greeted.

"Hi?" I replied uncertain what to say. She seemed DISTURBED by the sound of my voice… But I ignored… It's to early for problems…

"I'm RIN!"She said with a smile this time… I smiled in return. YEY! My first friend…


	3. Complicated

POV MIKU

"Hey… ummmm Do you wanna sit by me in class?" RIN, my newly discovered friend, asked"

"Ummm.. SURE I guess. Ohh.. I'm MIKU by the way…"

"You have an u—NICE… NICE NAME…" I could have sworn she was about to say Ugly.. But she seemed to shake… so I guess that was just a Mistake of the tongue.

"Who was that boy?"I asked mindlessly as we walked to class…"

"He's LEN and HE's MINE…." She said.. A bit HARD and ROUGH on the _mine_ part…

"No not that weird SHOTA… The other one that was being chased."

"Shota? You call LEN a SHOTA!" She made a deep breath "his name is Kaito."

"Kaito's a NICE name…" _HE's TOTALLY CUTE TOO! _I added in my head.

"…"SILENCE… Dead beat Silence… I saw Rin smile to herself.

"Hey sorry about the "SHOTA" thing about… What's his name? Ahhh.. LEN"

"nah.. It's cool… But don't you think he's HOT? LEN I mean…"

"Nope… Not my Type…" _NOT AT ALL. _I saw her smile again… She must be really HEADs over HEEls for this "LEN".

"Let's go to class… or we'll be late…"We walked silently to class… I saw the chairs and how they were arranged… It was different from my old school of course… I was walking to one of the 4x4 seats I sat in the 2nd one…

"hey Miku!" I turned to Rin…. "I'll just go to the restroom okay?" She said while going out of the room…

So Yeah I sat at the 2nd chair… Then I saw the Len guy…

"Hi MIKU!" _HOW DID HE KNOW MY NAME?_

"HI?" He sat at the 3rd chair… Then as if on timing I saw RIN Entering the Classroom… I saw her sneak a DEATH GLARE at us…

"HIhi LEN!" She greeted when she was approaching. Len just nodded and continued to stare at me. I threw an agonized _'help me'_ look at Rin for her to see that I need HELP. She nodded Slowly.

"hey LEN!" She called trying to catch his attention. She accomplished! YES! No more Shota guys STARING! KYA~! Ohh my! It's CUTE KAITO! He greeted… Well… Since RIN took the 4th seat Obviously KAITO WILL SIT BY ME! YES! DREAMS do come true!

"Hey LEN! Hey Rin!" Is it just me or when Cute Kaito said Rin's name He was…. Smiling unlike Len's greeting? I sigh.

"Are you alright Miku?" Len asked

"HOW DO YOUI KNOW MY NAME?" I asked frantically.

"I heard it from RIN." HE replied innocently…

"Speaking of… Rin I just said 'HI' and you did not reply." Kaito frowned.. _Kaito! Say Hi to me and I'll Say HI no matter how many times you want me to say it! _

"Do I need to? How did we get to first-name basis? Even LEN… Calls me KAGAMINE… And LEN… Why do you call Miku by her first name and me by my LAST?" Rin Whined.. Yup I'm right. She LIKES him.

"YES I AGREE with RIN Kaito…. And Rin the reason I don't call Miku by her Last name cause I don't know her lastname…" Len explained… he LOOKED annoyed in doing so…

"You're MIKU?"Kaito asked me OFCOURSE…

"YES.. YES I AM."

"Then What's your LAST NAME?"Len asked.

"Yeah MIKU. You never really told me your Last Name…" Rin agreed.

"Why do you need to know hers Rin-Rin? Don't you wanna know mine instead?" KAITO ASKED.

Awww.. obviously kaito LIKES RIN… hmmmm…. _Sad face ON_

"It's Hatsune…" I sighed…

"You're sad again MIKU! Don't BE SAD! " LEN CRIED!

"Don't shou LEN!" RIN SHOUTED.

"DON'T SHOUT RIN!"Kaito shouted.

"KAITO! Don't shout!" I whispered. A few seconds later… we just cracked up… LAUGHING OUR HEADS OFF! It is funny after all…


	4. Standing up for a friend

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID! =))))**

POV MIKU

We laughed our heads off…

"Hardy-hardy-har…" Unknown girl suddenly butts from the next 4sets of tables…

"hmmm… Neru, you don't like other people suddenly butting in while other people are talking right?" Len asked with a sweet sugary smile on his face…

"Of course not LEN! _**MY**_ precious Len… You want to hang out sometime? With US I mean not these LOSERS you sit by with… Especially that KAGAMINE over there…"The 'NERU' said Pointing to Rin…

"YOU! You're POPULAR material… Hmmm… not surprised _**MY**_ Darling Len and KAITO sat by you… I just don't understand why KAGA-LOSER is with you too…" ANOTHER unknown girl said, pointing to me ofcourse.

"Hmmmm… HAKU, That's wasn't fair Play you know… Then AGAIN! When did you even Play FAIR to get me?" Kaito said with a FLIRTY tone…

"You got a problem with me FREAK?" Rin CHALLENGED… _yey! GO RIN! _

"YA talkin' to *hic* THEM? Reeemeember .. YA Fight them *hic* ya *hic* FIGHT MEEEE!" UNKNOWN GIRL_(that smells like alcohol) _Said… Hmmm.. MUST be drunk.

"Who would wanna Fight you MEIKO? No one would dare fight the BEST fighter in SCHOOL… Even Me and Len wouldn't dare…" Kaito Said… He's voice was shaken… OH my Kaito… you scared of this MEIKO? She bullying you guys or Something?

"Hey! *hic* You're CUTE! KAITO! You want her and Not ME?" Meiko said again…

"SAY WHAT?" KAITO SHOUTED

"OF COURSE NO!" Len INSERTED.. _What Len? You disagree? WHY!_

"LEN… You LIKE THIS _popular material LOSER_?" The HAKU girl asked…

"She is POPULAR material… I could mold her…" LEN explained. _MOLD ME? I don't even LIKE YOU!_

"BUT LEN! You don't need Miku!" Rin surprisingly SHOUTS… Luckily the whole room's Noisy and no one seems to be watching this silly Fight…

The 3 girls began LAUGHING…

"hahah! Look Neru! Kagamine Likes _**OUR**_ LEN!" HAKU cried

"AS IF SHE HAS A CHANCE!" NERU snickered

"WHICH SHE DOESN'T! *hic*" MEIKO CHUCKLED. THAT'S IT! I know these girls might be the best fighters and probably the MOST popular girls in the school but… I CANT HELP IT!

"HEY! Why won't you pick on someone your own LEVEL! You prey on the ones that couldn't defend themselves because you already ruined their SCHOOL PROFILE! The truth is you're the WEAK ones you keep on BULLYING yourselves on TOP instead of letting people LIKE you for who you are! THEY're scared stiff BECAUSE OF YOU! You totally changed the Schools SYSTEM! You call OTHER's LOSERS? MAYBE YOU'RE the losers Because you won't even last without you're SCARED TO STIFF FANS!" I SHOUTED… Little did I realize the whole classroom including the Who I think is SENSEI was watching my angry little SPEECH. A few awkward dead beat silence later The whole room cheered. _This is getting awkward… please stop cheering.. Don't mind me, Sensei's here! WAIT.. SENSEI's CHEERING? WHAT's WRONG WITH THIS SCHOOL?_ Meiko, Neru, and Haku were… STIFF? WOW… They really must not be used to competition… FINALLY the cheering stoped…

"THIS CANT BE!" Neru cried.

"BEING HUMILLIATED by this *hic* LOSER!" MEIKO agreed

"UNCOOL!" HAKU sobbed. Realization swayed over me… When I glanced over to their table I saw ONE PINKED-haired girl Smiling at me… THE THREE BULLIES walked away humiliated.

"HATSUNE! WELL DONE!" Sensei called….

"ARIGATO SENSEI!" I said while sitting down…

"WOW…" Len and Kaito said exactly at the same time

"Hey Miku! Thanks.. I mean I… No one really stood up for me before…" Rin whispered as The Sensei 'GAKUPO' was starting his lesson.

"NO biggie" I replied..


	5. Encounter

POV RIN

WOW.. MIKU did THAT FOR ME!

I feel.. Gratitude, gratitude for Miku… no one.. NO ONE ever stood up for me in this School.. Not even Darling Len… But I hate HER! HATED her! HATING HER! Do I? Ugh… But one thing's for sure…

"Hey Miku! Thanks.. I mean I… No one really stood up for me before…" I started but didn't finish

"No biggie" She said…. OHHHH… Befriending her is harder than I thought… SHE'S TOUGH! And kind… Sincere… innocent… She doesn't deserve _'trip you and spill food all over you'_ trick at lunch does she? But she's stealing my LEN! Is she? Or is she trying to get to Kaito? It took me a second to realize that sensei is asking the question to me… ummm what's the question?

"KAGAMINE! The answer is?" Sensei Gakupo asked again.

"58"MIKU whispered so LOW that only Kaito, Len, and I could hear.

"Hmmmm…" I pretended… "If that's the case then… 58!"

"Thankyou KAGAMINE. That is correct."WOW thankyou Miku! Okay I made up my mind… I'm not… _** NOT**_ doing my nasty prank.

"Thanks AGAIN Miku…" I whispered… She just smiled at me… She was stealing looks at Kaito… I giggled… The giggle I did when she told me that Len wasn't her type. She must like Kaito. But Len likes HER…. I just stared at Sensei… Pretending I'm listening… One's in a while sneak a look at Len to find that he's looking at Miku, who's looking at Kaito behind her LOOONG hair, Kaito who's looking at… WOAH.. LOOK BACK AT SENSEI! _WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME KAITO? _ I sigh… I wish Len would be the one looking at me… Kaito's really not my type… But he looks good with MIKU… I look good with Len… we look alike. FINALLY! Class is over… Hmmm… Why's Miku holding a pair of scissors? NEvermind that.. 2 MORE BORING classes are about to start… I sigh…

*_**AFTER 2 BORING CLASSES**_*

Where's Miku?

"Miku?" I called out

"Hey Rin… I need to go to the restroom okay? Wait for me!" She called out with a smile… Still weird that she has a pair of scissors thou… Weird… A few seconds later I saw teal colored hair… I sigh… MIKU! But it wasn't LONG… It was… SHORT! Shorter than mine even! _MIKU CUT HER HAIR?_ I pushed through the crowd…

"MIKU!" I shouted

"HATSUNE MIKU WHAT DID YOU DO?" I shouted again… _why isn't she looking at me?_

"HATSUNE!"I shouted with all my might again. YES! Mission accomplished. But… This _**DUDE**_ isn't Miku… Looks like her thou…

"I'm sorry… you are?" The MIKU look alike dude asked…

"Ummm…" I didn't know where to start…

"Ohhh… you must be looking for my sister Miku… hmmm…. But she has… Oh… did you see Miku with scissors in her hands going to the restroom?" He asked… _Miku has a brother? Ohhh That's why he turned when I shouted 'HATSUNE' _

"Y…yeah…"I stammered.

"Hmmmm… She's just gonna cut off that ribbon I tied to her knee with my 'cannot be removed knot'" he explained… Cool

"HEY RIN! You met Onii-chan!" I looked behind to see Miku with her LONG hair… "Onii-chan… Youi didn't tell me you tied my knee again… I didn't even notice it until I sat down after… A speech" Miku said… Obviously the 'SPEECH' was the confronting…

"Ahhh… Miku You mean the way you STOOD up to THOSE school bullies? Yes I heard… You are my Younger sister after all… Of course I heard…"

"How'd ya hear Miku's brother I still don't know what to call?" I asked sarcastically. He chuckled Lightly at my Sarcastic ways…

"I'm Mikuo…" He said with a smile…

"RIN I'm hungry! I'll ask him later at home and tell you all about it tomorrow!" MIKU shouted while dragging me to the cafeteria when she saw Kaito and Len walk IN…

"Nice meeting you Mikuo!" I called unable to loosen Miku's grip…  
>"You to Rin."He called Back… Ones Miku and I walked in the cafeteria I…<p>

"HEY! You never told me you had a brother!" Confronted

"We just met… I didn't think it counted till we were days old…" Miku explained… _what?_ Miku had her own way of seeing the world…. I sigh… We had GYM next… I don't want to eat much… We'll probably have killer Runs later… I better warn Miku I guess…

"Hey Miku…" I started but she let out a high squeal but so low that only I, the person nearest to her, could hear. When I saw what she was looking at I couldn't help but giggle… LEN AND KAITO WALKING TOWARDS US! WHO WOULDN'T GET EXCITED ABOUT THAT?


	6. Cafeteria

POV LEN

Where's MY HEART? Miku WHERE ARE YOU?

"Hey Len? Let's go!" Kaito called from the classroom… I sigh. Maybe Miku's in the cafeteria already… Walking to the cafeteria was… Same as ever… Girls following us everywhere we go, asking if we could hang out, same old same old… WAIT! Is that KAGAMINE? With this dude who looks like Miku? Cool… They must be… an experiment or something… My LOVE's a ROBOT! Haha Just kidding… But still… Hey there's Miku! Ahhh how my Heart beats when I see her… Couldn't help but smile to myself… Kaito cleared his throat when he saw me then he sneaked a Smile…

"ohhh Shut up Kaito…" I whispered… but his smile grew even wider… Why is My Love smiling at this dude? Wow Kagamine to… Is he something? I saw Miku look at us and smiled… Then said a few things to the unknown DUDE then dragged Rin towards the cafeteria.. Cool.

"Len! How could you let *hic* does weirdoes GET US*hic**hic**drinks more beer*" Meiko called from behind… Argh… when would these trio leave us alone? It's irritating! And when would they leave Luka alone? She's like their prisoner or something… They never leave her alone…

"YEAH KAITO! I thought you loved us!"Neru cried with a FAKE sob… When would these girls GET REAL? They're just bullies… We just play along with their GAMES… Can't they get that? Something's wrong with their brains.

"STUPID popular Material GIRL! Yoyu to KAGAMINE!" Haku shouted… I looked at Miku and she was already seated with Rin by the window of the cafeteria… I'd like to do something for her… Then I saw Neru's guitar… hmmmm… I think it's better they don't know Miku's name… If they did, It's world war 3…

"Hey Neru… Can I have your guitar? A trade perhaps? I'll give you mine tomorrow and you could boast that I have given you MY guitar!" I offered.

"And that KAGAMINE has a beautiful name you know… Rin." Kaito defended… _You shouldn't have done that Kaito… A big NO NO!_

"What do we care?" Haku shouted

"AS *hic* we*hic*WANNA KNOW HER *hic*name!" Meiko agreed…

"SURE LEN!" Neru said as she handed me her guitar…

"Arigato.. BYE girls!" I called… After we got a distance from them I started playing the guitar…

"Why did you need a guitar?"Kaito asked

"For my Heart.. I mean… For ummmm… Miku."

"HAAHHA! Len you're inlove with HATSUNE!"

"HAHA! You're in love with KAGAMINE!"

"Don't call her KAGAMINE! She has a beautiful name!"

"THEN DON't call My sweet Angel HATSUNE! She has a beautiful name too youi know!"

"Sorry Len…"

"… Sorry too Kaito…" I apologized… We walked towards Kaga- I mean Rin and Miku then They both smiled…. Ahhh my angel… Angel of Music.. Your sweet Voice fills my heart… I wonder if you could sing..

"Hey Kaito! Hey Len…" Miku greeted… Why more energy in Kaito's greeting?

"HEY LEN! Hey Kaito…." Rin greeted….

"Yeah wazzup?" Kaito and I said at the same time… _always happens… Don't ask why…_

"How are you Rin? Don't eat much okay we have gym next… Sensei said we'll have killer runs.. Ugh…" Kaito warned.

"We will?"Miku asked clueless…

"You didn't tell her?" I asked Rin

"I was about to!" Rin defended.

"Nah.. She knows already Len… What's done is done." Kaito defended her as well…

"It's alright LEN!" Wow is it just me or when she told me this she had a gorgeous smile on… So beautiful…

"No worries Miku…" I smiled too…

"Hey LEN! What's with the guitar?" Rin asked.

"Ohh… I almost forgot… Miku I have something for you…" I called. Shee looked at me with a 'hmmm?' look… I strummed a few chords at first then she was so fascinated… I think she was imagining or remembering something… Then from behind I saw Neru about to dump her tray on Miku..

"MIKU!" I warned. Fortunately Kaito swung Miku into his arms their faces an inch apart… I was jealous! Then I saw Haku about to dump on Rin too… I mimicked Kaito's actions on Rin… Our faces also an inch apart… I heard Rin's heart beating so… FAST… Too bad for the food… It was just dumped to the floor…

"Miku are you alright?" Kaito asked, he was worried. Worried for my Angel? Then I saw my Angel all teary and hurt

"I'm fine…" Miku said her voice was shaken… Ahh you'll pay Neru.. But what happened to Rin?

"Rin are you okay?" I asked

"Fine… Miku's worst… Ohh.. len?" She asked. I looked at her with a look of concern…

"It's the first time you talked to me using my Name…. For once." She smiled… She almost bath in VERY HOT soup but still has the urge to smile because I said her name… Awww…

"Miku!" guy that looks like her called from the cafeteria door _What did he want?_

"Let me…" He gestured to kaito and took Miku and carried her away… WAIT… DID HE JUST KISS HER ON THE CHEEK? AND I'm BLUSHING RED? I took Rin carefully and seated her beside me.

"Neru… Haku… You're both soo DEAD" Sensei Gakupo called


	7. JEALOUS

**I SOOO DO NOOOOTTTT OWWWNNN VOCALOID! =)))))**

**POV MIKU**

"It's alright LEN!" I put on A good Smile… Hey HE DEFENDD ME! But still My heart's for YOU KAITO!

"No worries Miku…" He smiled too…

"Hey LEN! What's with the guitar?" Rin asked. Iwas a bit curious about that… I bet Rin would LOVE to hear Len Play…

"Ohh… I almost forgot… Miku I have something for you…" He called. I looked at him with curiosity. I turned to him with my 'hmmmm?' look. He strummed a few chords at first then I was so fascinated… I was imagining him as Kaito! Ahhh how I wish we was Kaito!… Then out of nowhere Len stopped playing and suddenly shouted "MIKU!" . Out of nowhere my Lovely Prince cast me into his arms so soft… WOW I am an inch away from my Love… I love you sooo MUCH KAITO! Then in the corner of my eye I saw HOT SIZZLING food on the floor… Ohhh… Kaito saved me.. I struggled to say thank you but I seemed 'OUT OF MY BODY'… Hmmm how could that possibly be? Then I saw Rin being swunged like a rag doll.. Ohhh same thing happended to her too huh… I bet I really made enemies… Too bad for Rin she's affected by MY fight… She had no part in this, It's sad that she almost became Sizzling Rin…. I cried at the thought… No one should get hurt 'cause of my Fights…

"Miku are you alright?" Kaito asked, he was worried. Worried for me? That brought Joy to me… But the way Kaito swung me a while ago my Head hit the table… I don't know how my Voice would come out but…

"I'm fine…" I replied. My voice was shaken…_ What happened to Rin?_ I struggled to say. But Len spoke for me…Thank you Len.

"Rin are you okay?" Len asked

"Fine… Miku's worst… Ohh.. len?" She asked.

"It's the first time you talked to me using my Name…. For once." I felt the smile in her Voice…

"Miku!" Onii-chan! Come Onii-chan! I felt his arms take me away From Kaito's hands. Awww… did he have to? I felt movement… we must be walking…

"I got you Lil'sis…" He whispered as I felt his lips on my cheek…

"Onii-chan…" I started, but my voice was sooo… NOT LIKE ME…

"hush-hush… I've got you Miku… Let's put you in the Clinic and you'll be back in time for gym okay?" He reassured… Okay Onii-chan.. You've got me… I trust you, Big bro…

**POV LEN**

Who was that dude? His unworthy lips has touched my Miku's cheek!

"Rin stay put okay? I need to be alone…" I said grumply….

"But Len! That was…" She started but I was already out of the cafeteria…

"Len! Wait for me Len!" I heard Kaito call… I slowed down my Pace a bit…

"where are you going?" He asked… What place is the nearest to the clinic? Hmmm….

"Kaito… Let's have a little trip to the Library!" I declared… Kaito was taken aback

"Who are you and what have you done with Len?" Kaito was worried…

"Len is asleep… This is JEALOUS LEN you are talking to…"

"well then Jealous Len.. I'm supportive kaito… Can't believe I'm saying this but… LET's GO TO THE LIBRARY!" Wow me too.. I can't believe me and Kaito just said that…

_***Entering the Library***_

Upon entering the library I was surprised… I thought the Library was always a ghost town… But apparently it's where the "Len and Kaito" club takes place… So upon entering, me and Kaito gets attacked by about 19 swarming NERDY girls…

"GIRLS!" The Librarian shouted.

"SORRY!" They all bowed in unison… Cool

"Let's get out of here LEN!" Kaito whispered.

"Yes, I agree this is a bad idea!"

_***GOING OUT OF THE LIBRARY***_

"Hey Len! That's Miku!"

"Yes Kaito… Up for spying?"

"Like we're Kids all over again huh Len?"

"Yes Kaito.. But this time ones we are caught it's BOOM"

"Dangerous… I like it!" We slowly crept towards Miku and the Dude… Every now and then the Dude would hug _**MY**_ sweet Miku… I felt so JEALOUS! I wanted to snatch my precious away!

"Ahhh hahah! You're a real tease Miku!" The Dude said in a sweet sugary tone like MINE. This dude is really irritating. The more irritating part is my Darling Miku would laugh! Ugh…


	8. Sing

_**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID!**_

_**POV LEN**_

IRRITATING!

"Len if you would loosen your fist maybe we could start running to Gym and not be late!" Kaito warned

"ohh.. Sorry Kaito!" We started running…

Upon entering the Gym I saw Miku and Rin together. Meiko, Haru, and Neru were nowhere to be seen… good… But in this class that Dude is HERE…

"Hey Len ! Wazzup Kaito?" Rin greeted.

"We're fine Rin… But the fact that we were almost late because of Mr. Stare at a plant with his fist curled up in a ball… It's kinda good…." Kaito said sarcastically I just rolled my eyes…

"Thank you for saving me Kaito!" Miku said.. Yes Miku! Fill my ears with your sweet voice!

"Thankyou for saving me Len!" Rin said full of gratitude

"Anytime!" Me and Kaito said at exactly the same time… _again_

"Konichiwa!" Sensei greeted… We bowed our heads in respect…

"I'm sorry class but we wouldn't have Gym today" Sensei explained… "We would be having Music class… It was a glitch in your schedules… Don't worry we'll change the schedules already posted in your lockers!"

"Music class Sensei?" Luka asked

"Yes Luka…" sensei said in a flirty Tone… Sensei Gakupo is an all around teacher… Algebra, Gym, and Music (_for heaven's sake I think he handles another subject!_). But the thing is… He's favorite is Luka… Sometimes you just wonder… _Is there something between them?_

"All of you! Up the stage! two BY two! Sing a song with a partner Opposite to your gender!" Gakupo declared… Partner? Who?

"Hey Miku!" I called. She looked at me again with her 'hmmm?' look… Ahh those precious eyes!

"Would you want to…." I started

"Partner up? Sorry I already have one… Next time Len, I promise!" She said as she smiled at me lightly… That smile was a good smile… VERY GOOD smile…

"Hey Luka!" I called. She looked at me VERY surprised… "You wanna?" I asked. It was pretty obvious what I asked for….

"Sure Len." She said plainly… "What are we going to sing?"

"how about… A hundred years from now?"

"Sounds nice.. Sure!" Luka is a nice girl… Easy to get along with… I was cool, then I saw Miku with the dude… grrrr… I decided to go look for Kaito

"Hey Kaito…" I greeted plainly…

"Hey Len! What are you guys gonna sing me and Rin are gonna Sing "

"oh.. we're gonna sing _A hundred years ago_"

"really? That's nice…" Kaito said sincerely.. "We're gonna sing a part of Human Sacrifice… The twin part? You know that right?" _of course I do Kaito…_

"Yeah…"

" Kaito! Rin! You're up!" Gakupo called… _Go kaito!… But I want my precious Angel!_

"Yes Sensei!" Kaito obediently called… _wow.. Kaito and obedient? I never thought I'd use those two words in one sentences.. especially if it's not negative.._

"We are going to sing a Part of human Sacrifice… Enjoy!" Rin said… Her voice was clear… Confident… _cute?_ Wow where did that come from?

"mori no komichi o tadottari" Rin sang

"bara no ki no shita de ochakai" Kaito followed…

"o-shiro kara no shoutaijou wa HAATO no TORANPU" They sang together… throughout the whole song…

"yonbanme ARISU wa futago no ko. koukishin kara fushigi no kuni. ironna tobira o kugurinukete, tsuisakki yatte kita bakari. ki no tsuyoi ane to, kashikoi otouto. ichiban ARISU ni chikatta kedo, futari no yume wa, samenai mama. fushigi no kuni o samayotta." _Awwww….._ they looked good together! But the way Rin looked at me… ALMOST looks like the way I look at Miku… Nah.. It's probably my hallucination…

"Great stuff Rin and Kaito! You guys sing good together… But Rin?" Gakupo asked…

"Yes Sensei?" Rin replied

"Doesn't it bother you that you look like Len, you sing like Len, and you act like him too.." Gakupo asked curiously… _you should really mind your own business GAKUPO…_ Rin seemed irritated too… hmm.. Gakupo's right… Any ways…

"Len! Luka… You're up!" He said… It's difficult NOT to hear the sweetness of his voice when he said Luka's name… Well… We're up!


	9. introduction part  1

_**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID! THANKYOU VERY MUCH! REVIEW PLEASE! TNX!**_

_**POV RIN**_

_Kya~!_ It's Len's turn! I can't wait to hear him SING! That Gakupo should learn to mind his own business! But still it is very… Cool!

"I'm Len… Me and my partner Luka… We're going to sing A Hundred Years Ago" Len said through the MIC THAT I USED! Kya~! Luka and Len finished the son TOGETHER… Awww…. Len seems dazzed by Luka's Voice… GRRRRR.. Isnt mine cool for him? UGH! But aside from that… My LEN sang so beautifully! BUT He's NOT A SHOTA! Curse you Miku for bringing that thought into my innocent mind! But If he isn't one of the most popular Boys/players in this school… You might actually CONSIDER him one…

_**POV LEN**_

Ahhh.. Time to sing… Here it goes…

"Kimi wa mada oboeteru kana ano yoru ni kawashita kotoba Furikaeru no ga tsurai no wa mada anata ga itoshii kara" Wow Luka's voice is Good… I mean BETTER than I have expected… Cool! Hmmm.. Where is my Angel? There! Awww still rehearsing? Listen to me! I'm singing this for you!

"Toki no nagare ga subete wo oshinagashite ashiato sae mo keshite shimau no Juunen saki mo hyakunen saki mo zutto kono omoi dake wa kienai de" For some reason My Angel looked at me! YEY! She was… I don't know… Surprised? Cool… It is a high song after all…

"Sukoshi zutsu kuzurete yuku arifureta kimi to no hibi Nani mo ushinaitaku nakute kimi no subete wo kizutsuketa. Modorenai nara semete koko ni isasete mou kore ijou hanaretakunai Juunen saki mo hyakunen saki mo zutto aishitsuzukeru to chikau kara. Mou nani mo motometari shinai wa "kimi ga iru" sore dake de ii no. Kimi ga watashi wo wasurete shimatte mo kono omoi wa kie wa shinai yo  
>Juunen saki mo hyakunen saki mo zutto kimi wa watshi no taisetsu na hito. Toki no nagare ni subete wo nomikomarete watashi no koto wo miushinatte mo. Hyakunen saki mo sennen saki mo zutto aishitsuzukeru to chikau kara." BOW… Quickly escape the stage! My angel's gonna sing!<p>

_**POV MIKU**_

Wow… Me and onii-san were rehearsing then I heard this sweet girlish Voice… It seemed masculine but… It was HIGH! Almost as HIGH as MINE! Then I turned to see Len with a girlish voice… Cool.

"hey guys chill down a bit!" Gakupo called to silence the class… we went back to our lines… I was behind Rin… then the gym doors opened… it was Meiko, Haku and Neru of course.

"What'd we *hic* miss uugly sensei?" Meiko asked rudely… Every now and then the 'trio' eye me…. I sigh _wow… first day of school and I already have enemies… _

"Meiko! Get back to your line! Don't you think you have caused enough offenses for one day? To even think that this is JUST THE FIRST DAY of school?" Gakupo sighed…

"whatever Gakupo!" Haku shouted… Neru was to busy staring death glares at me…. I shivered…. I felt onii-chan's presence beside me… At the corner of my eye I saw Len staring at me… _ what?_ School is really weird…

"ahhh…. Since this is your last subject…. Class dismissed! All of you!" Gakupo was irritated…

"Hey loser!" I heard neru shout…

"Come on Rin… Let's go back to the classroom" I called… but Rin was staring behind me. I turned to see what she was looking at only to see the 'trio' facing us…

"YOU! Humiliated US! For HER?" Haku asked.

"Why? It's true what I said isn't it? Now you're scared! You know why? Because people will stop being scared of you and you would learn the phrase 'BACK OFF!' ." I said…

"WHATEVER!" Neru said… Saving the pride of Haku

"Let's *hic* go gurlzzz" Meiko said…

"Good riddance" I whispered to the wind. Rin was there… staring at me

"Rin please don't stare at me…" I pleaded

"I never thought I'd have a friend like you… You're strong and independent, you handle your problems easily… I bet you don't have even a speck of a problem huh?" Rin asked… I sigh… _ ahhh Rin, if only you knew…_ I just nodded at her not wanting any attention on me…

"Hey where's Onii-chan?" I asked

" I don't really know… Maybe he headed early to the classroom."

"Let's go…"

-…..-…..-

"Hey Miku! Hey Rin!" Kaito greeted… The sound of his voice was comforting… Len was staring again. I sigh. Rin patted me at the back… Kaito looked as if he missed information on what happened. Onii-chan was there by the door walking towards us…  
>"Meiko, Haku, and Neru gave her a hard time again…" Rin explained.<p>

"Again with those bullies?" Onii-chan asked with real irritation… I saw Len's face… The same irritation mirrored in his face, but there's just one more degree of irritation I see there… Jealousy? Over what? I ignored and looked at Kaito staring at my brother…

"Oh… how rude of me… Len… Kaito… this is Mikuo , my older twin" I introduced. I saw Len's head snap up with… Relief and… Embarrasment? again over what?


	10. Should I?

I DON'T OWN VOCALOID OKAY? REVIEWS PLEASE! =))))) and ummm…. Suggestions? =)))

POV LEN

That was her brother? All along? Mikuo's her brother? Wow so ashamed! At the corner of my eye I saw Miku look at me…. She's looking at me? With concern? COOL…

"Onii-chan… Let's go… I want to go home…" Miku called…

"Anywhere princess" Mikuo answered… I was still a bit jealous that Mikuo had Miku all to himself

"Hey Len… Let's buy ice cream on our way home kay?" Kaito suggested

"Sure…"

"Rin-Rin you wanna come?" Kaito said….

"no… I'm busy today… though I would really love to…." Rin said quietly… why?

"Is there something wrong Rin?" Kaito asked…

"No no… My mom's just gonna get mad when I'm the only girl hanging out with all boys and all… but if Miku will come then, I guess I'll tag along…"

"Can we onii-chan?" Miku didn't succeed in hiding the excitement in her voice

"anywhere princess" Mikuo's sugary voice erupted again… I just stood Silent…

"Len are you alright?" Rin asked… I just sigh again, why couldn't Miku like me. I even think she …

Hates me.

"Ummm… I don't feel too well… Why wont we just hangout… tomorrow?" I declared

"It's fine with me…" Kaito said.. "But I'm still going to that Ice cream store"

"And it's on the way home…" I said

"Awww… you guys have fun then… We'll go ahead okay?" Miku said tugging Mikuo by the elbow… Then looked at Kaito and smiled…

Why can't she do that for me?

"Bye Guys!" Miku and Mikuo said at the same time, then they headed… home? I don't know…

POV MIKU

Len was so Awkward… He looked sad? Why? Because of me? Who cares? I like my Kaito…

"Hey Onii-chan! Did you see Len? He seemed…" I trailed off, unable to finish…

"Awkward, weird, and upset? Yes Lil'sis…." Onii-chan finished for me…

"Look Miku… I don't wanna look like an expert or a 'know-it-all'… But…

"But what Onii-chan?"

"It's just that… I think Len likes you."

Len likes me

====THE NEXT DAY====

POV MIKU

Len likes me…

Len likes me…

It was just the freaking first day and he likes me? Can somebody like, NOT GET IT?

He's out of his mind! He doesn't even know me! But someone like Len? Nope… not for me… COME ON! Anybody In my Shoes would definitely think it's way too fast… Is it? I don't know… But one thing's for sure… We are JUST FRIENDS

"Miku! You guys are up!" Gakupo called. I bowed my head in respect.

"Hi I'm Miku! You all know who this is"… I said….

"We're gonna sing Romeo and Cinderella…" Onii-chan finished for me…

"Not the whole song that is…" I explained… I saw Rin's face… Full of excitement. Kaito's face curiosity Len's face… Undefined? Kaito's curious about ME! YEY! I took a deep breath and started the song…

"watashi no koi wo higeki no JULIET ni shinai de koko kara tsuredashite… sonna kibun yo .PAPA to MAMA ni oyasumi nasai seizei ii yume wo minasai otona ha mou neru jikan yo musekaeru miwaku no CARAMEL hajirai no suashi wo karameru konya ha doko made ikeru no? kamitsukanaide yasashiku shite nigai mono ha mada kirai na no MAMA no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne shiranai koto ga aru no naraba shiritai to omou futsuu desho? zenbu misete yo anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no…  
>zutto koishikute CINDERELLA seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo arui hito ni jama sarechau wa nigedashitai no JULIET demo sono namae de yobanai de sou yo ne musubarenakucha ne sou ja nai to tanoshikunai wa nee watashi to ikite kureru?"<p>

*bow*

Some cheered… Cool… at least not EVERYBODY cheered… I could live with that… Len was eyeing again.. I just sigh…

"Miku… talk to him." Onii-chan nudged... Should I really? Well here it goes…

_**YEY! Well.. Review PLEASE! And ummm… Do you mind suggesting stuff? It would REALLY help a LOT.. THANKS FOR YOUR TIME READING! =)))**_


	11. Turning

_**So Yeah… I don't own Vocaloid… PLEASE! REVIEW! So I can improve, slow it down, speed it up… You know what I mean right? So… YEAH…**_

_**POV MIKU **_

Should I really? I'm not sure… Len Kagamine is a good kid… Yeah he is… He saved Rin from being covered by hot sizzling lunch… The Len I know from yesterday was joyful, The Len I see now is covered by… Sadness? I'm not sure… I saw him fix his stuff up… Then he looked at me… I quickly looked down but I saw him smile in the corner of my eye.

"Come on Kaito… Buy your dumb Ice cream then I'll go home" I heard him say. I didn't know what's happening but… I seem to be _losing _interest in Kaito… Am I?

"Len, ice cream is not dumb… It's the Best thing in the world!" Kaito argued… _NO! Leek is the BEST THING IN THE WORLD! I like you Kaito but I LOVE LEEKS!_ I wanted to shout

"Whatever Kaito… I love Banana's and Mi… Myself… That's all…" Len said, he paused a bit on the MI part.. Was he really going to say 'myself'?

"Haredy har… Come on… My ice cream is waiting." Kaito said sarcastically… This is my chance… I felt a hand slightly push me forward… I know it's Mikuo…

"Hey take Rin home for me…"I told Mikuo.

"Sure… Just talk to him. And remember what I said yesterday… I may be wrong…"

"I'm hoping for that…" I said. Kaito and Len were headed out the door… _It's now or never Miku…_

"HEY! Len! Can I talk to you?" I shouted

"Ummm… Kaito and I were just heading home, we're gonna buy ice cream along the way… wanna come?" He offered…

"I was thinking somewhere more _private" _ I excused… Len looked at Kaito, Kaito looked at me, Kaito looked at Rin(who was looking at us), Rin looked at Onii-chan, Rin and Onii-chan said 'sure' exactly at the same time…

"Do you guys like.. Read each other's minds? OR something?" I asked a bit confused…

"we talk like you said… THEY hangout.." Kaito said, leaning a bit closer to me, his hand sliding behind my back, his face inches from me… EH MA GA! My heart beat was flying away… My face was… Blushing? In front of him? NO WAY! I quickly set free then took my place beside Len… Kaito chuckled lowly… Len and Onii-chan cleared their thoughts … Thankyou Onii-chan…

"Come on Miku.. I know just the place…" Len encouraged.

"Well…. We better go…" Kaito sighed… _aww.. don't be sad precious Kaito…_

"BOTH PAIRS go…. I have to talk to… nobody… just go okay? Meet you at about 7 at the house okay Miku?" Onii-chan said… _go where?_

"OFcourse Onii-chan… BYE EVERYONE!" I said quickly because Len was not pushing or encouraging… he was TUGGING me away… What's with the _cute_ excitement Len? Woah… wait, wait, wait! Did I Dare think Cute? I'm a Kaito! Forever Kaito… Or am I? I promised Rin I wouldn't like Len…

"We're almost there Miku…" Len assured me… we were inside school on our way.. up? Up? What is it with up? I don't like too high up…

We went up the last flight of stairs, then to the rooftop…

"Len… I don't do heights!" I cried…

"It's really fine Miku…"Len said sitting by the edge…

"Len please! Don't make me go there…" I cried again.. Tears flowing from my eyes this time

"Miku! Please don't cry! Here…" Len said getting up… "Take my hand… It's beautiful I promise… It will be fine… I'm here don't worry…."

I gently grabbed his hand and

I trusted him…

We gently sat there at the edge… It was beautiful… The view of the whole community right here in this very position, The setting sun, the beautiful sun set sky…

"You're right… It's beautiful…" I said after a while…

"It is… So…. Ummmmm… You wanted to talk about something?" He reminded me…

"Oh right… IT's about…. About…." I didn't know where to start…

"Well…" I started but Len cut me off…

"I'm sorry Miku…. I know you have to tell me something, but if you mind, I'd like to say something first…"

"I don't mind Len… Go on…"

"Right then… Miku, in the last couple of days… I… Kinda… LIKED you.. You know that? Admiration… But I kinda think… For me that is that it's… More than admiration… Love perhaps?" He admitted… Then he blushed… a faint color went through his cheeks… It may be faint but there's still color…

"Len Kagamine! That's exactly what I want to talk about! I mean for me it's kind of awkward… Onii-chan did say that you 'seemed' to like me… But you do. So…" I blurted out

"You hate me now don't you?" He asked, he looked away from me this time… His head bowed down… As if waiting for rejection…

"why would I? You're my friend.." I said with a smile… I put my hand on his cheek and lifted up his face into my level…

"You're not… mad?" Len asked.. confusion was in his beautiful eyes… I only noticed his features now… His perfect cheek bone, his long gorgeous hair... I simply shook my head…

"And this is… awkward?" He asked again…

"It used to be…"

"Used to be? So like… Not anymore?"

"Does this answer your question?" I asked leaning my head on Len's shoulder then shuddering a bit because of the height of where we're sitting… I really don't do heights… Len noticed my uneasy~ness

"Is there something wrong?"

"I really don't do heights…" I said leaning a bit farther away from the ledge…

"ohh… Don't worry Miku… I got you" He said… placing his hand on my shoulder… I scooted closer to him…

"Could you tell me why?" He asked…

"well.. When I was a kid… It's a long story. Let's just say that when I was a kid I almost fell of a building about this high… In the rails too… if Mikuo wasn't there, I'd be…" I shuddered at the memory

"Ohhhh…. It's fine… I really got you… Let's face your fear shall we?"

"We already are…" I giggled… It was silent after that… I guess Len was just letting me absorb this kind of beauty… He knew that I haven't seen this kind of view in years…

who would have thought? I'd fall in love even deeper for my love's Bestfriend? I giggled at the thought

"Something Funny?"

"No… Nothing at all, It's just that who would have thought I'd Fall for you? I mean… I REALLY LOVE Kaito Shion… But it's just impossible that he like me back… He seems to like Rin… Then here I am…" I blurted…

"Falling… For.." Then I suddenly realize that Len was there… I totally forgot that he was there…

"me?"

_**So… How was it? Should I speed up? Slow down? Maintain the pace? Please! Your review means everything for this story! =)))) **_


	12. Plans and Danger

_**Sooooo…. The chapter before this, was it good? Well… While THAT was happening with Miku and Len… This Chapter says what was happening with Rin, and Kaito… I really 'NEED' Your review for this one… Should I like, Put THIS in BOTH of their POV's? I mean… This is gonna be POV RIN… in the next chapter should I do a Kaito? Or I put what Mikuo's up to… IF he's up to something.. =)))**_

_**ONCE again… I do NOT own Vocaloid… I only own myself…**_

**POV RIN**

What's with Miku and my precious? I bet there's something between them… Miku doesn't want me to know that's why she got Len all to herself… Does Mikuo know? I bet he does, Miku loves him no matter what! But Miku likes Kaito. Or was that just an act and her real target is my precious Len? Kaito is really nice, punctual, cute, I bit… WOAH WOAH WOAH? Did I dare think _**CUTE?**_ What am I thinking! I made a vow to love Len Forever! Kaito seemed to notice my… weirdness?

"What's up with you? We're not even at the Ice cream store yet…" Kaito frowned… Damn, you really do like your icecream do you Kaito?

"Ohhh.. It's nothing…" I lied smoothly… We were almost there to the Ice cream store… We turned around the corner to see Mikuo with Haku, Neru, and ofcourse… Meiko…

"You better…" I heard Mikuo say… _what was up?_

"Hey Mikuo!" I greeted… Mikuo looked at me anxiously… He had a cut by his eye…

"Mikuo… your eye!" Kaito exclaimed… we were approaching him at a high rate of speed… The 'trio' walked away slowly into the dark alley, disappearing by the shadows… Mikuo walked towards us too…

"You saw nothing…" He warned us as he passed by us… I heard the threat in his voice… Somehow, Mikuo looked… _Dangerous_.

"kaito?" I asked…

"Come here Rin…" Kaito replied as Mikuo was out of sight… The fear in my voice was not concealable.. Kaito put his arm over my shoulder… he was warm, Or I was just rather… Cold.

"Ice cream would make you feel better…" He assured… We walked in silence…

"So… Rin…" Kaito began… I looked at him, curiosity in my eyes… Is it just me or… Kaito looks… _hot?_

WOAH AGAIN! I cant believe I thought that! I AM A LEN FAN FOREVER! Am I? I'm confused…

"Listen… I'm gonna tell you something NOW okay?" He said slowly

"mmhmmm.. Just tell me already Kaito…" I half-shouted… For me curiosity is a, Violent thing…

"LEN Likes Miku! A lot…" Kaito bursted…

"I KNEW THAT MIKU WAS UP TO NO GOOD!" I shouted… An outburst went through me…

"I TOLD HER LEN IS MINE! BUT NO! SHE DOESN'T LISTEN! NOW MY LEN LIKES THAT UGLY MIKU!" I shouted crying… I guess I really didn't like Kaito… YES! I'm a Len Fan Forever! I realized I just shouted real LOUD and my Ice cream has just spilled… I looked at Kaito who was a bit frozen…

"…"

"…"

"Sorry… you know how Outbursts go…" I said plainly… Wait… What's this warm thing in my face? Is there a Leech? OH MY! It's WORSE! I'm blushing! KYAA~! Not infront of dudes! I ducked my head as fast as I can…

"Rin… What are you doing?" Kaito asked… A bit of laughter in his Voice…

"Nothing…" I lied smoothly(again)

"Sooo… I always knew your little crush for Len and…" Kaito started again…

"WE HAVE to Break them up…" I said plainly…

"Yeah… We…" Kaito smiled at the thought…_ what's wrong with this dude?_

"I Like Len, That's my reason… Why are you gonna do it?"

"Ohhh… that's easy, I'll do it because you're… Ummm… because I like…. Miku?" His answer came out more like a question.

"Good enough for me…"I said… "Too Our PLAN!" I cheered

"To our Plan!" Kaito agreed with me as we both raised our bowls of ice cream… well I raised the remains of MY bowl of ice cream…

**POV KAITO**

"Sooo… I always knew your little crush for Len and…" I started again…

"WE HAVE to Break them up…" She said plainly…

"Yeah… We…"I smiled at the thought…_ we…_Together… Forever? I don't think so…. But it's worth a shot..

"I Like Len, That's my reason… Why are you gonna do it?"

"Ohhh… that's easy, I'll do it because you're… Ummm… because I like…. Miku?" My answer came out more like a question. Please Don't get suspicious!

"Good enough for me…"I said… "Too Our PLAN!" she cheered

"To our Plan!" I agreed with her as we both raised our bowls of ice cream… well she raised the remains of her bowl of ice cream… Mine was completely perfect…

"So! Here's what we're gonna do!" She told me, Rin has the perfect skills to be a leader… Or rather a planner… Her Plan was good… Seriously… it has twists and even some mathematical calculations… And I don't do Math, but I'd do it for you my love…

_**SO? Like I said, Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Desperately need REVIEWS!**_

_**Well… not sure when I can like… update again… But I'm sure it's still gonna be within this Month.. =))))**_


	13. Love drunk

_**Last chapter it was Kaito's first time to have his very own POV… And I'm doing it again! Then umm… after a few chapter I'd time skip it a bit… Will I? cause I feel it's a bit too fast? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! And I don't own Vocaloid… =)))**_

**POV KAITO**

What's taking Len so long? They're just talking… Does it have to be so long? I walked around in circles in the living room, (I'm gonna spend a week in Len's house) Then finally I hear the door creak open… I sigh.

"Kaito? What are you doing here?" He asked all surprised…

"Ummm… I'm spending a week with you… Do you mind?"

"I don't mind at all! But I have LOADS to tell you!" Rin was right, this is gonna be easy…

"Let's see, About Miku am I correct?" I asked

"MIND READER! Just kidding Kaito… That obvious?" I just nodded my head…

"Kaito she's wonderful! I really am into her even though it's just been like, 4 days or something… Let's go, I'll tell you everything!" Len's acting like his drunk or something… Love drunk? Maybe…

Len headed up the stairs signaling me to follow, I guess we're going to his room… He opened the door then dumped his stuff on the bed…

"So Len, what did you talk about?" I quizzed

"Just a minute Kaito, I'm bushed…. He really was… His eyes were tired, what happened up there? Len gave out a loud sigh, changed his shirt then sat on the opposite side of the bed… He got bored of sitting then turned to a half lying down and half sitting down position…

"I took her somewhere… _special_" Special? Did it have to be the rooftop? Then the flash-back occurred…

"_Hey Kaito!" Len called by the swing,_

"_Yes Len?"_

"_what's up there?" He asked pointing above the school, almost as if he were pointing the clouds but I know Len Kagamine…_

"_The rooftop Len…" I answered… He looked at me then smiled…I know that look anywhere_

"_Len, don't even… think about it!"_

"_But Kaito! I'm curious!"_

"_Len you're always curious…"_

"_Like you're not always curious too!" He complained_

"_But Len, remember when you were curious about the car?"_

"_Then we started pushing the buttons then put a pen through the key thing then a giant got hungry then it pushed the car forward!That's why we jolted isn't it Kaito?"_

"_Len you have such an imagination… giants? Come on, we both know that the aliens used their Mind powers to move the car!" I explained further, giants? Tch…_

"_You're right Kaito! But let's explore this… Hopefully there are no Giants or Aliens this time! Come on Kaito!" I couldn't deny an adventure!_

"_YES WE SHALL LEN!" We raced to the top, stumbling a bit by the stairs but we helped each other up... Then we got a view of the sky, _

"_Kaito it's beautiful!" Len shouted…_

"_And so high up!" I added…_

"_Come on Kaito!" Len sat by the edge,_

"_Len you can fly?"_

"_No, I'm sitting down…"_

"_I'm coming there now…"_

"_Come on, it's really nice here…" I followed Len._

"_You're right Len…"_

"_Hey Kaito…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_If I find a girl I really like, I'd bring her up here with me…"_

"Hey Kaito are you listening?" Len asked, He sucked me back into reality….

"Ummm, sorry Len could you repeat?" I asked cluelessly

"I said that I brought Miku up to the rooftop… Did you know she has a thing for heights? She says if it wasn't for Mikuo she'd be…" He shivered… I guess I know what happened. "Then she started talking… but I cut her off for a while… Then I told her I love her… She was not at all surprised…She told me that that was what she wanted to talk about…

"Then I asked if she's like gonna be… Ignoring me but she said why would she do that? I was sincerely happy and surprised… I never thought that I could love her without her hating me, she even leaned by my shoulder … Then she admitted that she like you…"Wait what? Miku likes me? I have to admit, she is CUTE… But I love my Rin.. right? And I'm doing this for her, right? I put on my poker face… Pretending to have no reaction…

"Then she laughed to herself… I even thought she was out of her mind a bit, but she told me that… Well, this were her exact words _'No… Nothing at all, It's just that who would have thought I'd Fall for you? I mean… I REALLY LOVE Kaito Shion… But it's just impossible that he like me back… He seems to like Rin… Then here I am… Falling… for…' _ Then I finished for her… me? I asked… She just nodded lightly, then I stood up, I was about to take her home when she smiled at me… I told her that it was getting late… She nodded then I helped her up… Then I took her home…"

"That's all?"

"That was too much, and I'm tired…"

"Good night Len…"

"ummm… Okay, I'll sleep up there…" He said pointing to the other bed… "Good Night Kaito…"

_**OKAY SOOO… DESPERATELY NEED REVIEWS! I hope you liked it! =)))) Now if you would just… REVIEW! =)))))) **_


	14. A long time

_**I time skipped it for 2 weeks! =) I hope you guys don't mind but Here's the recap…  
>Rin and kaito's Plan is 'Slowly' falling into place, While Miku and Len's Romance grew a BIT. Rin and kaito are going to have SOME piece of romance too but… Remember, this is a MIKUXKAITO and RINXLEN fanfic… And yeah, I own Vocaloid… No I'm just kidding… If I am the owner of vocaloid then this wouldn't be a Fan "FICTION" would it? Hope you enjoy! =)<strong>_

_**POV MIKU**_

"Come on! Give it back Len!" I pleaded as I am running after him

"If you want it then come and get it!"He laughed. I chased Len all the way to the cafeteria… Then when I finally reach him, I wrap my hands around him so he can't escape, then I let go of one hand so I could search where he out my wallet…

"Come on Len!"

"hahaha, let go of me and I'll give you!"

"You'll just run again!"

"Damn, you know how I think…" He muttered

"Yeah that's right! Now give it back! I know you can!"

"But you're around me!"

"You can manage…"

"argh… Fine you win this one…" He sighed…

"Thankyou Len!" I smiled then let him go when I got my wallet back… my wallet contains a USB that has all my projects… _All_ my projects… I search the wallet, making sure that the USB is still in it… Thankfully it was…

"Hey Miku!" I turned to Len. "That hold you did was quite… Hard… and _long…_" he said again approaching me, I backed away… What did Len have in mind now? He reached out for me, I moved away but… He's too quick.. He grabbed hold of my hand then I was flying for a while… My back was against his chest… his arms around me.

"Hey Len! No fair!" I shouted

"it's just fair!"

"But you're Stronger!"

"You don't know that!"

"It's because you're a boy Len! Let Go!" I struggled to push his arms away but.. His lock on it was to strong… Besides… I like being with Len, he makes me feel… Safe… Then from the corner of my eye, I saw Rin eye me so badly… She hasn't talked to me for almost 2 weeks already. Since the day that I talked to Len, she avoided me … kaito as well… But Kaito talks to _me_ when _I_ approach but Rin… She completely _Ignores _me… Even when I was explaining how Len was my bestfriend and that we're really just in that stage but.. She really ignores! Len must have noticed Rin and my sudden 'Quietness' then he finally let go…

"you two should talk… it's been like… 2 weeks?"

"yes len.. Two dreadful weeks… I miss Kagamine Rin… A lot"

"Then talk to her…"

"She completely ignores me remember? I've told you about this…" I sobbed… I really do miss Rin… her presence is very comforting but… She really must _hate_ me. Tears were beginning to fall….

"ahhh Rin come here…" Len sighed… Pulling me gently towards him again… hugging me gently, this time, I didn't complain…

"She _hates _ me Len… She does! She ignores everything I say! She doesn't even make a sound If I apologize for the thing I did that caused her to Hate me so badly! I miss her len… A lot… And kaito's just fine! But he's so ignorant and… and… Stupid! I like you better than him Len. If both of you were to fall off a cliff and I had the chance to save one… I'd save you!" I cried on his shoulder… He put his hand on my back… Tapping it every now and then, a sign for me to let it all out…

"You two should really fix this… You didn't even do anything!"

"I know…"

"Then she has no reason to be mad then…"

"But she IS!" I cried again… I'm such a crybaby… But… I can't help it…

"If you two wont fix this then I would…"

"What? Len don't!" What's Len gonna do?"

_**So umm… Yeah, there's a time skip for two weeks! Sorry if it's like… SUPER LATE UPDATE! I'm starting a new fan fic! No, I haven't typed it yet, nor have I published it… I'm writing it on my notebook =) If you're a fan of Rin and Len, I hope you would love the fan fic I'm writing! That's all you get! No spoiling! But back to this Fanfic first… Is it just okay? This chapter is from inspiration =)) I really hope that you guys like this one =))) So if you would just … REVIEW! =))) It would really help a lot =) so, till next update!**_


	15. Sorry note

_**SORRY SORRY! I haven't been able to update for a very long time… Really sorry… Just that, I have so many things in mind it's all… now that it's SUMMER TIME! Well, let's just say I have a bit more tim to write… so recap… Len and Miku are bestfriends… Rin and Kaito.. well.. Let's just say they're abit more that friends but less than bestfriends… but here's the thing I really wanted to talk about guys… I'm not going to be updating for sometime again 'cause…. I'm concentrating on my other fanfic… All my inspired thoughts are there so… I don't know I dream about that Fan fic… so… I really wont be able to update… Truly Sorry, but read the other one! "Connected" ny me! Really sorry… but here's a short sneak peak 'bout chapter 15  
>POVLEN<strong>_

They really need to stop fighting… I cant help feel that this is my fault, Rin likes me right? And me… Well, Rin's cute. But I don't know her that much… Maybe if I get to know her? Argh.. Why is Life so damn Complicated? Miku is good with Kaito, Having known them both… Well, Miku and Kaito would be one heck of a couple… Miku and me… Tsk, I love her ofcourse but… Rin wouldn't leave Miku alone so… I have to do this… Speak of the Devil

"Hey Rin! I need to talk to you…" I called, She looked away from Kaito then turned to me. She smiled at me… Kaito whispered something to her then he disappeared. _What is Kaito ignoring me too?_

"Hey Len! What's up? Long time no … talk I guess…" She smiled

"Yeah… You started ignoring _us…_"

"us? I wasn't ignoring…" She pouted so innocently… Innocently evil, wow that is so cool…

"Ummm Yeah you were… Tell me Rin, why are you two fighting? It's because of me isn't it? Well 'm sorry… It's just that… Can you two fix this?" I snapped

"Hmmph.. Listen Len,"I heard the evil in her voice "I don't care that you and Miku are together now or Something like that… I don't like her that much…"

"Rin, miku and I aren't together… We're really just friends… She really likes Kaito…" I admitted, it's been hard for me in the last two weeks…


	16. realization

_**POVLEN**_

They really need to stop fighting… I cant help feel that this is my fault, Rin likes me right? And me… Well, Rin's cute. But I don't know her that much… Maybe if I get to know her? Argh.. Why is Life so damn Complicated? Miku is good with Kaito, Having known them both… Well, Miku and Kaito would be one heck of a couple… Miku and me… Tsk, I love her ofcourse but… Rin wouldn't leave Miku alone so… I have to do this… Speak of the Devil

"Hey Rin! I need to talk to you…" I called, She looked away from Kaito then turned to me. She smiled at me… Kaito whispered something to her then he disappeared. _What is Kaito ignoring me too?_

"Hey Len! What's up? Long time no … talk I guess…" She smiled

"Yeah… You started ignoring _us…_"

"us? I wasn't ignoring…" She pouted so innocently… Innocently evil, wow that is so cool…

"Ummm Yeah you were… Tell me Rin, why are you two fighting? It's because of me isn't it? Well 'm sorry… It's just that… Can you two fix this?" I snapped

"Hmmph.. Listen Len,"I heard the evil in her voice "I don't care that you and Miku are together now or Something like that… I don't like her that much…"

"Rin, miku and I aren't together… We're really just friends… She really likes Kaito…" I admitted, it's been hard for me in the last two weeks…

"Yeah, right… Save me your lies Len."

"It's true really…" The hurt was unmistakable in my voice.

"You like Hatsune Miku." She stated.

"She's my bestfriend Rin. "

"She likes Kaito… a lot."

"I know that too… it kills me everyday. He's all she ever talks about."

"Yeah, I know the feeling…"

I looked at her surprised. "you do?"

"Yes I do, Len." Huh… Rin understands more than I thought…

"Would you mind spending the day with me?" I asked, you can do this Len… for Miku.

"uhh, yeah. Sure… I mean, why not." She blurted. A day with Rin… I think I'll survive.

**POV KAITO**

"What do you plan on doing to Miku, Rin?" I asked her

"I'm still thinking about it." she whispered. In the corner of my eye, I saw Len... what's he doing here?

"I have to go,Rin." I said... there's toxic in my voice. Even I could hear it.

"But Kaito, are you alright?" She said as I left... sorry Rin, but Len's here.

I walked along the hall, straightening this mess out.

Let's see if I got this right...

Len likes Miku, Miku likes Len. I like Rin and Rin likes Len... Haku, Neru, and Meiko likes both me and Len... but I like Rin... a lot.

I'd do anything... everything, for her.

"Oh. Hello Kaito." Miku smiled cheerfully at me. She doesnt need to be bothered by my crazy thoughts.

"Hello Miku, you look beautiful today." I said, trying to mimick the enthusiasm in her voice. She blushed at me.

"You think... I'm... beautiful?" Her smile got bigger... yes, Miku is beautiful. Even if Rin hates her for Len liking Miku, I cant hate Miku. She's kind, beautiful, cute... wait! What am I thinking? I like Rin! not Miku! or do I? I tried to hide my confuusion.

"Of course Miku, you're very beautiful." I smiled at her. "Would you want to spend this break together? I mean... cause Len's with Rin..."

"Len's with Rin? That's so nice of him!" She smiled. She is'nt... jealous?

"You're not jealous?" The thought slipped out of my mouth.

"Of course not! Why would I be?"She pouted... so cute. "I like Len with Rin." She smiled.

"i thought you're with Len." I said mindlessly...

"no no..." She shook her head then started walking, I followed. "Len likes me, but it's clear to him that I only see him as my bestfriend. Besides... I like someone else." She blushed.

"Really?" I smirked at her. "May I ask who you do like?" She looked at me then smiled...

"I'll race you to the canteen!" she shouted then took off. Wow... she's... she's something.

**_So.. yeah. I know it's short :) Sorry 'bout that. I'm just thinking on how the next chapter would be! I'm planning on a little confrontatioin :)) Have any suggestions? Just Review! :))_**


End file.
